


Two Days

by rainbowsneakers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsneakers/pseuds/rainbowsneakers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris thinks back on his feelings for an old flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Days

Two AM. He'd been drinking for.... two hours and forty-eight minutes. His intoxicated mind whirred with the effort of simple maths, but really, the vodka was strong and it was doing its job. (The tiny sober bit left noted that he'd thank Dan later for the alcohol, it was the younger's gift to him and was wonderful.... minus the burning vodka always left behind.)

And drinking was not without its side effects. His face flushed easily now, his movements swaying in a fluid yet unsteady way. But the most nagging feeling, of course, was that old "call your ex" voice that normally sat so quietly in his mind.

The person it dared him to dial, however, was no ex-boyfriend or girlfriend, but a friend he'd caught the same accursed feelings for, a friend he'd longed after for so long now that he forgot what not pining for the younger man felt like. Unlocking his phone, up came the old picture.

PJ, his clothes white but stained with various colours of paint and chalk. His smile was bright and his eyes brighter, and Chris' heart gave a desperate tug.

This was the boy.... no, the man he'd pined for since they'd met six or seven years prior. Now, at 28, Chris wasn't surprised to wake in the middle of the night feeling once again the side effects of a broken heart. PJ was young, brilliant, and a bright spot in the swirl of depression that seemed to surround Chris in his daily life. He looked forward to the younger man's videos now, the way he used to look forward to visits, calls, or texts, Skype calls that lasted hours.

Therein lay his problem, however. In two weeks, there had been no cheerful Brighton accent, no sweet Italian face with beautiful mint green eyes. There had been no PJ. And there never would be again, Chris realised as his heart dropped through to his stomach, the remnants mixing with swirling alcohol and making him ill.

He rushed to the toilet, head swimming as all he'd drunk that night (and the two nights prior, he'd not eaten) spilled past his cracked pink lips. The same process as the last two days....

The two days since PJ Liguori's funeral.  
And in two more days, Chris Kendall would finally rest, body cold and finally unfeeling, next to his former best friend.... eternally.

**Author's Note:**

> Quickfic written from April 31st on towards May 4 2016. I'm sorry everyone's dead but I just needed some quickshot angst to get my muses awake. Don't kill me!


End file.
